User talk:Dinodude0091
Welcome Hi, welcome to Where the World Ends Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Creatures page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hlissner (Talk) 15:19, November 13, 2011 Re: Creatures To answer your previous question - I mentioned elemental wildlife; in particular a void owl or an aether fox (might also be known as a tuemessian fox). These are creatures that were raised near or in purified ley (very rare). About the island turtle = sounds great. I think that'd be very at home in the Old World, and rare in the Outer Kingdoms. However, I'm not sure how well something like that should be documented. Maybe it should only be hinted at, possibly as a legend about "Islands that move"? What do you think? Hlissner 10:31, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Cherufe Suggestions Funny enough, the 'lizard folk' (before you gave them a name) were meant to be exactly that - metalurgists. However, I'd made their craft legendary - something they sorely want to keep to themselves. I made the Cervids are the only race with the power to manipulate adamantium (using magic), but it takes an exorbitant amount of effort and resources to do (and the result is often less refined). The Cherufe, using their volcanic forges (which are embued with refined ley that flows up from the planet's core) can do this with ease, but have very little interest in sharing their creations with all but those they deem fit. Not that they're reclusive or xenophobic; I like the story-telling as a gateway to their trust. I was also going to add that the Boar tried to annex them during during their crusade against the Tapirs (when they fled to Zebrica, the Boars tried to follow, but had second thoughts when the Celestine empire threatened to interfere in Zebrica's defense). But they sorely underestimated the Cherufe; not that they were powerful, but their habitat was too hostile, and they were very adept at using it to their advantage in their defense. That has become part of the Cherufe's reputation. If the warlike boar couldn't defeat them, who else is stupid enough to attempt the same? I made their main export a type of fire seed, grown in volcanic ash - which is a popular in Zebrican alchemy and Griffin weaponry (more efficient than gunpowder). We could add the wool of volcanic salamanders to that. And dragon scales/monster parts sounds good; dragon scales, being so durable, would make for good heat shielding (for cooling down what they forge – hard to do if their entire habitat is too hot). As for the four arms - no harm in that >:3 done! Hlissner 14:23, November 28, 2011 (UTC) 'The Penguin' They're mostly a blank slate at the moment. All I have for now is: *They don't have magic, but they have some interesting magical artifacts that they can use as a medium for magic (like how a residual magic user would use their horns). These artifacts are strange crystals they usually mount on scepters or clothing. *The artifacts are bound to individuals, and cannot be used by someone it isn't bound to. When they die, the crystal shatters. *These artifacts have incredible throughput and require very little concentration to wield – they have been known to match Cervid power. The crystals hold very little power, however, and they (slowly) replenish by absorbing ley in the air. *They didn't create those artifacts and they are in limited supply. There is a massive labyrinth beneath Pingwin, under the icy landscape, built out of crystal where these artifacts can be found. It's a perilous place, protected by god knows what. It's only entrance is on the little patch of land north of Pingwin. It is clear the Penguin did not build it. Popular penguin folklore claim the labyrinth runs all the way into the core of the world, though no one has ever tried (or needed) to venture in very far. *The Penguin have a burial ritual where their dead are put to rest in a certain place over the labyrinth. They aren't religious, but you could consider it sacred ground. There, over the course of a month, their bodies somehow become one of these crystals. *Pingwin is the oldest nation in the Known World – they weren't part of the great exodus from the old world to the new, they were already there. Penguin lore talk about a much larger empire that was presumably lost in or beyond the ley lines. *About the ice crawler; they can definitely defend themselves. If you get any ideas, let me know :D Hlissner 10:37, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Star Beasts and Elementals Howdy! Lets see, actually, I have a bit of a plan for the star beasts. So off the top of my head: Aries and Leo, we can mention, however, both were banished by the God King to the stars. Why other star beasts still remain isn't well known, but scholars love to speculate a connection between them and the carnivorae's banishment. Otherwise, for consistency, the other ones are great additions. Though I'm going to make them rarer. Sun Scarabs - perfect, I can think of a home for them near Heliopolis. Anubite -> I agree (as a sub-species of canid). Funny you mention it, there's a whole backstory I have prepped for canid/pony interactions in Heliopolis. Khalkotauroi - Interesting, but I'm wondering if I can balance out elements. We can still add it, but I'd like to see more wind and aether elementals too (I haven't gotten around to thinking about it yet. Need to flesh out the rest of the world first) Jorogumo - sounds good, maybe the Araki use them (think the giants and their mammoths in Skyrim) Hlissner 13:30, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Cosmic Owl The Rainbow Serpent: I like that idea. And yeah, Norse Myth has gotten its fair share, not to mention I've got some dragon lore hidden away that is very skyrim-esque (fun fact: I'd named the unknown leader of the dragons Alduin before I played Skyrim... I've been wondering if I should change it now misread it, it was Aldin. Now I am considering changing it to Alduin XDDD). Also: think I should incorporate dova tongue into our world? Would be fun XD And Noctua: what the math! I love adventure time! Although, a little secret: moon owls are meant to be Noctua – the secret behind them being a forgotten constellation is pivotal to an overarching plot in my story. On another note: do you have skype or msn/gtalk? If you do, you can add me: hlissner / henrik@lissner.net - might make discussing these things easier. Oh, forgot about the Ahool; go for it, sounds like it'd be good for snowy mountains – I'm thinking the Tramplevanian alps and the peaks of the Emberbrace. UPDATE: * Caladrius: actually, I already have an entry for it planned (the Zebrican Kaesar has one). The feathers with healing properties was part of the idea - although I don't want to mention much about them in the wiki because its ability to detect death + feathers with healing properties are meant to be closely guarded secrets. * Catoblepas: sounds good, I could see it hooked into Bovine/Boarean lore. Hlissner 04:08, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Prey True that. I was thinking a lot of the regular wildlife we don't really need to mention (or we can summarize with a 'Various Wildlife' page) - but I agree, it's not balanced enough. Mammoths and Alot sound great (and related?) - the Bonnacon reminds me of sweetiepoo XDD, I'll give that one some thought. On another note: I've just added two templates: stub and unapproved. Just rap those words up in double curly braces to add it to a page (if you don't already know). If you can, please use them - also, don't feel compelled to ask me for permission for new ideas - just go ahead and put them up with the unapproved tag, and I'll eventually go through them. I'll go put up stubs for all the ideas I have on the bench. Thanks Hlissner 07:47, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Quick fyi: the unapproved tag now automatically adds the page to the unapproved category - so don't need to do both. Hlissner 22:29, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Cannon Status of the Planet You mean the whole 'is Equestria a world or planet' thing? I don't think it answers that XD, it does put the ley lines idea into question, naturally - assuming I take that globe as truth. Of course, considering how I portray the Equines as sheltered, it would be perfectly in character to say it's a guestimation. In that case, I could also say that my map was drawn by adventurers (and is thus more accurate). It would definitely work with the whole 'nothing as the truth' motif to my world/wiki. As for planetary curvature, yeah, you're right. I'll rethink that. On another note - I fixed the wiki to introduce earth/fire/frost dragons to make Spike's dragon mechanics work. Not to mention, to contextualize some of Lauren Fausts early MLP concept art. Hlissner 01:22, December 11, 2011 (UTC) About the flat world – actually, I meant that to be an exclusively Equestrian sentiment (what with being so sheltered as to think the world is Equestria). I could say Twilight is better educated though. Hlissner 02:38, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thunderdome Bathtubs! The think-tank of the universe! Anyhow, I like. There's actually a smaller blood arena in Aamina, run by Aamina himself. There's quite a dark history and story around it, about how it was put together and where it finds its "gladiators". Naturally, Celestia doesn't approve, but Camelu is home to some of the biggest threats to the Celestine empire (two members of The Deck live there), and Aamina is one of the few individuals they respect. He has to keep up appearances. So a larger arena in Heliopolis would work great. They take a lot of prisoners (aren't too friendly toward adventurers, especially Sal'awa poachers), and I'm sure they'd have plenty of volunteers to fight in the name of one of their gods. It's also a great breeding ground for the Heliotian Jackels (their uniform elite that answer to the Ka). Hlissner 08:38, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: My Blessings... Tohoho, thanks for the praise, I'll certainly provide content to those pages. Oh, and mfw. P.S. I'm 16 AI's-Guardian 18:40, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Them Image Requests Heya, Dino, just wanna drop by and inform you the progression on those image requests, if you haven't read from my dA journal entry and note I sent ye earlier. You requested for the Grundels, Gargouilles, and Chupacabra images. Well, because I'm such a worrier, I ended up coming out with the Grundel and Gargouille images with very poor quality. Sorry, it's because I usually don't start a request until a day or two later, and by them I'm already feeling late. So I usually end up rushing the works and they come out pretty bad. Ain't the first time I done this too and I'm planning to re-do some of the earlier works like the Ibex and the Boar soon. As you might had seen, the Gargouille image is already uploaded on dA and I urge you to be honest about my work, I personally think it need much reworks (like most of my creature works). The Grundel image was waaaaay below my usual standard of quality I'm not gonna bother uploading it and will re-work that one tonight, along with the Gargouille if necessary. As for the Chupacabra request, I'd had to say no for now since I got the re-works and some other stuff planned to draw. Don't worry, the request is defintely on the top of my priority list and I mght get around to working on it at weekend at the earliest. My first Roc drawing is also going under revision, and I still need different races of Roc Riders. It probably won't be colored (sorry). That's it, the allergy had gotten me down so I'm trying to catch back up (dat itchy nose man). Hopefully I will get done before Monday. Thanks for ye patience and sorry again. :S QuirkyWallace 23:14, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Primates (Cont.) Because Hlissner has not replied to me yet, I wanted to know what you would think of sentient races of apes and monkeys in the Old World continent of Evisica? For example Gorillas are large, strong, but suprisingly compassionate as they are in real life. Orangutans are skilled at magic, mainly blamed on their longer fingers. You are a large contributator to this wiki so I want to know your opinion on the idea. Also I was thinking of adding creatures like a Sky Serpent. It's like a dragon but smaller and feral. It has no wings and instead flys by the gravity effects of ley. It makes dens in the underside cliffs of the Old World continents and is hunted by the pirmates for its scales and meat. Alkwin 02:49, May 6, 2012 (UTC)Alkwin I see, as for all those creatures I guess I need to read alot more of the pages on the wiki. d: Do you or Hlissner plan on organizing the many creatures in the wiki on a one page directory? Alkwin 00:50, May 10, 2012 (UTC)Alkwin